Jackass
by King And Cross
Summary: Fiction Cokles (Destiel) - Si Misha avait eu le sens de l'orientation, lui et Jensen ne se seraient jamais arrêtés dans ce vieil hôtel. Et peut-être que leur relation n'aurait pas changée non plus. - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
1. Chapitre 1

Hello :)

C'est donc la première fiction sur Misha Collins et Jensen Ackles que je poste ici, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est une petite histoire comme ça, un jour, ça m'avait pris ! Rien de bien exceptionnel, juste une fiction détente, j'dirais x)

Je tenais à préciser qu'une des scènes de ce premier chapitre est très fortement inspirée du film Leap Year (Donne moi ta main en version française) mais que ce ne sera pas une reprise complète du film (merci à Ellen BK)

Il y aura seulement 2 ou 3 chapitres,elle n'est pas très longue :)

Brefouille, en attendant, j'attends vos avis, vos reviews, parce que c'est toujours cool d'avoir des avis sur ce qu'on fait.

Voili voilou, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>- Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai laissé cette carte, tu sais pas du tout te repérer !<p>

- Et bah excuse moi de pas avoir le sens de l'orientation ! T'avais qu'à me laisser conduire !

- C'est quand même pas compliqué de lire une carte enfin !

- Tu m'fais chier Jensen!

Jensen s'énervait toujours rapidement. Et il avait suffit que Misha ne sache plus où ils étaient pour le mettre en colère. Ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'était jamais très agréable. Ils étaient dans la voiture du blond, tout les deux, et Misha n'osait plus rien dire. Il avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, visiblement vexé. Jensen s'était calmé, mais ne savait toujours pas pour autant où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient sur une petite route de campagne, en plein milieu des champs, et il allait bientôt faire nuit. Ils voulaient prendre quelque jours de vacances, tout les deux. Ils étaient partis en voiture et Jensen avait confié la carte à Misha.

Ils finirent par trouver une vieille maison, qui semblait être un vieil hôtel. Ils s'y arrêtèrent. Durant un moment personne ne sortit de la voiture.

- Désolé Misha, tu sais très bien que j'm'énerve pour de la merde.

- Je sais bien oui.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la maison. Une dame plus trop jeune vint les accueillir. Ils expliquèrent qu'ils cherchaient à loger.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis ! Par contre je n'ai que des chambres avec des lits doubles, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème pour un joli jeune couple comme vous !

Jensen tiqua.

- On est pas..

- Mais oui mais oui. Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre !

Jensen se tourna vers Misha, et ce dernier haussa les épaules. Ils suivirent la dame qui les mena vers leur chambre d'hôte. Ils y entrèrent après que la vieille femme leur ait expliqué qu'il fallait tirer deux fois la chasse d'eau, et fort, sinon, ça ne partait pas.

- Quel magnifique hôtel ! Ironisa Jensen.

Le blond se tourna vers le lit.

- Wow, par contre, il est pas question que je dorme avec toi la dedans, il fait même pas 1 mètre 50 ce lit ! Dors par terre !

- Nan mais pourquoi ce serait toi qui dormirait dans le lit et moi par terre ?

- Et bah on à qu'à faire pile ou face ! Pile je gagne, Face tu perds.

Misha lança une pièce en l'air et la plaqua sur la paume de sa main, il retira l'autre main et regarda. Pile. Jensen lui lança un regard victorieux. Il soupira.

- Bon, tant pis, j'vais prendre une douche, moi.

La douche en réalité n'était qu'un mur renfoncé par rapport aux autres, séparé d'un simple rideau.

- Génial. Jensen, t'ouvres le rideau et t'es mort.

Jensen ria et Misha rentra dans la douche. Quand l'eau commença à couler, Jensen se rendit compte que l'ombre de Misha était complètement visible sur le rideau. Il se força à regarder ailleurs, gêné. Depuis un petit bout de temps, il s'était rendu compte combien Misha était attirant. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il trouvait un autre homme attirant. Il ne voulait plus y penser, mais l'ombre de Misha sur le rideau ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Il entendit l'eau s'arrêter et Misha sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille en guise de vêtement. Jensen se sentit rougir violement.

- Mais t'es un sale tricheur Jensen ! Pile tu gagnes, Face je perds ? Nan mais putain ! C'est toi qui vas dormir par terre oui !

Jensen éclata de rire, et en profita pour faire croire que son rougissement était dû à son fou rire. Reprenant contenance, il se leva et prit à son tour ses affaires pour se laver. Il lança à Misha dans un petit sourire :

- Au fait, Misha, on voit à travers le rideau.

Misha écarquilla les yeux et le fusilla du regard. Des fois, il se demandait comment il pouvait supporter le blond.

- Tu regardes pas Misha ! lança Jensen depuis la douche.

- Parce que toi t'en as pas profité peut-être ?

- Parce que toi, tu vas en profiter ?

- Tais toi Jensen !

Et dans un petit rire, Jensen se tut. Heureusement qu'il avait été dans la douche, sinon Misha l'aurait vu devenir rouge tomate. Seulement, ces petites allusions que Misha prenait un plaisir à dire ne touchait pas Jensen, jusqu'à lors. Maintenant il usait de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se trahir.

Quand Jensen sortit de la douche, propre, et qu'il vu Misha dans le lit, la couette remonté jusqu'à ses épaules, il fit sa petite tête à laquelle Misha ne résistait jamais.

- Mishaaaaaa, je suis tout propre, tu vas pas me faire dormir par terre quand même ! Alleeeeer, s'il-te-plaiiit.

Misha soupira et se déplaça sur le côté pour laisser à Jensen la place de s'installer à ses côtés. Il sentit le blond se glisser dans les draps. Le lit n'était pas très large. Vraiment pas très large.

- J'te jure, Jensen, tu ronfles, je te pousse par terre.

- Et toi, si tu prends toute la place, j'fais pareil.

- A l'origine tu devais dormir par terre, donc sois gentil, un peu.

Jensen jeta un coup d'œil au brun à ses côtés, qui avait fermé les yeux et avait tourné sa tête vers lui. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, pour ne pas à avoir le visage de Misha si proche du sien, et ferma les yeux.

Il se réveilla, sa main sur le bras de Misha, et ce dernier dos à lui, tout proche. Trop proche. Il enleva sa main rapidement et s'éloigna de Misha, manquant de tomber par terre. Misha lui, avait ouvert les yeux et avait sourit, un peu. Il avait senti la main de Jensen s'enlever rapidement, mais pas de chance pour lui, cela faisait un petit bout de temps que Misha était réveillé. Le blond s'était habillé rapidement et Misha tourna la tête vers lui, s'étalant sur le lit. Le brun s'étira et lui lança un grand sourire.

- Hello gros sac !

Jensen leva les yeux au ciel mais lui sourit en retour.

- Yo Misha. Bien dormi ?

Misha hocha la tête de haut en bas, tout en restant dans le lit. Il regardait Jensen sans rien dire, un sourire collé sur le visage. Peut-être à cause de son réveil et de la main de Jensen sur son bras. Peut-être à cause du fait qu'il soit avec Jensen, et juste avec Jensen.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Pour rien.

- Tu comptes te lever ?

- J'sais pas.

Misha se mit à rire puis se leva finalement. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux étaient encore plus bleus que d'habitude. Jensen évita son regard. Non vraiment, s'il se retrouvait en face de ces deux orbites bleus, il ne tiendrait jamais.

Quand Misha fut habillé, coiffé, lui et Jensen prirent les affaires dont ils avaient besoin et après un bref déjeuner, partirent en direction de la gare. Ils étaient perdus dans un petit village de campagne, alors ils avaient décidés de visiter les alentours.

Une fois sur place, ils achetèrent des billets pour la ville la plus proche et la plus attirante, d'après la dame de l'accueil. Le trajet durait une heure. Ils se trouvèrent deux places assises non occupées, de toute façon le train était pratiquement vide. Une dame ayant la quarantaine était assise pas très loin devant eux. Elle avait l'air arrogante et fermée d'esprit, ce qui donna de mauvaises idées à Misha. Il hésitait. Il le faisait, il ne le faisait pas ? Jensen pouvait très mal réagir. Mais il finissait toujours par le pardonner non ? Allait-il le faire ? Et si Jensen le prenait vraiment mal ? Ouai, peut-être que Misha abusait un peu en faisant ça. Mais, ça serait drôle. Juste une fois. Jensen lui pardonnerait.

Misha posa sa main sous le menton du blond et tourna son visage vers le sien. Jensen ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- Misha qu'est-ce-

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les lèvres de Misha étaient sur les siennes. Jensen le laissa faire, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il réagit enfin quand Misha posa sa main sur sa nuque. Il ne comprenait rien. Et Misha prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer la chose. Quand enfin il se sépara du blond, ce dernier rouvrit les yeux. Yeux qui plongèrent tout aussi rapidement dans ceux qui leurs faisaient face. Misha le regarda durant un moment puis lui lança un grand sourire, il se tourna vers la dame et lui lança un grand sourire également, en levant les sourcils. La dame semblait choquée et détourna le regard. Elle changea de wagon. Misha éclata de rire. Jensen qui avait regardé la scène, comprit. Il était déçu, tellement déçu, énervé aussi, surtout. Enervé contre ce brun qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Quoi ! Avoue que c'était plutôt drôle !

- Putain mais Misha ! Tu joues pas avec les gens comme ça merde ! T'as pas à faire ça bordel, t'aurais pu me demander avant nan ? Nan, mais nan, tu fais tout ce qui te passe par la tête, et t'en as rien à foutre de si j'suis d'accord ou pas.

- Ça te dégoûte tant que ça ?

Jensen ne répondit rien et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il avait du mal à se contenir. Il avait envie d'étrangler Misha et pourtant il se sentait complètement humilié.

- T'es vexé? Oh noooon, Jensen, aller, je rigolais juste, te vexe pas quoi.

- T'as juste pas à faire ça.

- J'le referais plus. Aller Jenseeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !

Le blond ne disait rien et évitait le regard de Misha à tout prix. Seulement Misha n'était pas dupe et comprendrait rapidement, Jensen le savait. Et à la tête que lui tira Misha, il sut qu'il était démasqué.

-Oh non...Me dis pas que... Jensen ?

Jensen releva la tête vers lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tais toi. Y a rien ok, rien du tout.

Le train s'arrêta et Jensen sortit rapidement, laissant Misha derrière lui. Misha resta quelques secondes interdit, avant qu'un grand sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Il sortit du train et rattrapa Jensen en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Mec, j'suis désolé, j'pensais vraiment pas que t'étais en kiff grave sur moi, mais putain, ça c'est vraiment drôle ! Jensen Ackles amoureux ! D'un mec en plus !

- Je ne suis pas amoureux. J'ai jamais dit ça ok ? Juste, tais-toi.

- Faut dire que y a pas grand monde qui me résiste, j'dois avoir une sorte de charme, je sais pas, un truc du genre.

- Mais ta gueule putain !

- J'pensais vraiment pas que tu pouvais être gay toi, c'est fou.

-Mais ferme ta gueule ! Tout ce que tu retiens, c'est le fait que j'puisse être gay, ça te choque pas que tu sois concerné ? Merde Misha j'te comprends pas des fois.

Misha ne s'occupa pas de l'élan de colère de Jensen et lui lança un grand sourire. Il posa sa main sur la joue du blond.

- J'suis vraiiiiment touché mon chéri, j't'assure !

Jensen repoussa la main du brun qui parti dans un fou rire.

- Roooh aller, c'est bon, j'rigole juste.

Il marcha aux côtés de Jensen sans faire d'autres remarques, pendant un moment. Ils se promenèrent un peu dans la ville, puis trouvèrent un petit restaurant et s'y installèrent. Le serveur leur indiqua une petite table pour deux, au fond du restaurant.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, puis restèrent à leur table un petit moment tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Misha avait posé sa tête sur sa main et regardait Jensen amoureusement, avec ce petit sourire qu'il avait, souvent.

- Putain est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire ça, Misha s'il-te-plait !

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu me regardes comme si… Comme si, j'en sais rien mais juste arrête.

Misha leva les mains en l'air et fit mine de ne pas insister. Ils payèrent et sortirent du restaurant, et continuèrent leur visite de la ville.

Misha se trouvait juste à côté de Jensen, et, toujours pour le provoquer, il entoura ses hanches de ses bras et le rapprocha de lui. Jensen sursauta et fit deux pas sur le côté.

- Putain mais Misha qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- C'est ce que les couples fond ! Répondit Misha pour se défendre.

- Mais tu me casses les couilles avec tes conneries !

Misha sourit, victorieux.

- Ok ok, j'arrête !

Après avoir fait le tour entier de la ville, ils retournèrent à la gare et attendirent leur train qui arriva sans plus tarder. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant le trajet, chacun plongé dans leurs propres pensés. Jensen avait peur. Il avait peur de ce que pensait vraiment Misha de tout ça. Parce qu'il avait beau faire le con, Misha, faire comme s'il prenait ça à la légère, Jensen savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Et que dans sa tête tout devait être différent. Seulement il ne savait pas ce que Misha pensait, et il avait peur. Et le comportement du brun ne l'aidait pas vraiment. A vrai dire, cela le paniquait plus qu'autre chose. Et il avait surtout envie d'étrangler ce brun qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Misha se cachait, évidement. Il cachait tout ce qu'il ressentait derrière ce comportement. Même si ça le faisait bien marrer, de voir Jensen mal à l'aise et paniqué, lui-même paniquait intérieurement. Il avait toujours eut ce petit quelque chose avec Jensen. Ce petit quelque chose qui fait qu'il l'avait apprécié très vite, et qu'il s'était attaché à lui très vite, même trop. Seulement, si Misha aimait beaucoup Jensen, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'aimer comme il fallait pour ne pas le décevoir, et pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Mais rien que par cette pensée il comprenait que cet instinct protecteur venait bien de quelque part. Et que peut-être il l'aimait un peu trop. Mais Misha préférait sortir une vanne qu'être sérieux, Jensen le savait.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et Misha reprit une douche. Encore une fois l'ombre était visible. Et encore une fois Jensen s'obligea à détourner le regard. Misha sortit avec un boxer pour seul vêtement. Jensen sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ce qui n'échappa pas à Misha.

- Je m'habille Jensen, respire.

Jensen lui lança un doigt d'honneur mais n'en menait pas large pour autant. Misha se glissa dans le lit et attendit que Jensen le rejoigne, seulement celui-ci n'y comptait pas.

- J'pense que je vais dormir par terre.

Misha se redressa et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Oh Jensen déconne pas, c'est bon, viens là, t'as déjà survécu une nuit, une deuxième va pas te tuer.

- Mais… Tu…

- Mais nan, j'm'en fous, aller, viens je te dis. J'refuse que tu dormes par terre.

Jensen s'exécuta et s'allongea aux côtés du brun. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir la voix de Misha le coupa de son sommeil.

- T'sais que t'es vraiment mignon quand t'es prêt à t'endormir.

- Demain je vais vraiment t'étrangler. Répondit Jensen sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Misha laissa échapper un petit rire puis ne dit rien pendant un petit moment.

- J'le pense vraiment Jensen.

Mais le blond ne répondit rien, alors Misha crut qu'il s'était endormi. Mais Jensen avait entendu et son cœur rata un battement, puis il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il voulu bouger, mais il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Misha avait le bras autour de sa taille, le torse contre son dos, et la tête derrière celle de Jensen, tout proche, si proche que Jensen sentait le souffle du brun glisser sur sa nuque. Misha le serrait contre lui et il ne pouvait pas se détacher de lui sans le réveiller.

* * *

><p>Une petite review, peut-être ? :)<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour bonjour !

Voilà le deuxième, et l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire, qui, j'espère, vous plait ! J'n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus, et j'attends vos reviews (parce que ça aide et ça fait toujours plaisir !)

**Pour les reviews :**

**Udalys : **Hey, t'es cool, merci ! Ah ah... Ces deux situations viennent du film... Donc j'ai juste copiter, en fait xD Je sais, j'suis trop forte, hein ? xD Je sais... Je vais m'y remettre ! ... Un jour...!

**IN DA FACE : **Faut que t'arrêtes avec tes pseudos de merde, toi ! SRCUTIN n°2 : S'est pissé dessus avant le vote, n'a donc pas pu voter ! Ouai, nan mais c'est sûr, enfin, ça me semble logique. Quand tu regardes au fond de la casserole, y a toute la galaxie qui disparaît, quoi ! Parce que Misha, est un peu genre, UN handicaps. Pas pire que Maffiou, tu me diras. Et pour finir : YOURI GAGARINE

Voilàààà, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Jensen ne bougea pas durant quelques minutes. Il se mit à murmurer des petits « Misha » dans le but de réveiller son ami, mais rien n'y fit. Misha dormait. Quand Jensen sentit que le brun allait se réveiller, il le rappela une nouvelle fois.<p>

- Misha ?

- Mmm… ?

- J'peux plus bouger.

Misha ouvrit les yeux et enleva son bras directement, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il se calma bien vite et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête. Jensen le connaissait bien et savait maintenant les tics qu'il avait quand il se sentait gêné. Et ceux-là en faisaient parti. Il sourit. Puis il repensa à ce que Misha lui avait dit la veille. Et son sourire s'agrandit. Il se rallongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Comme s'il allait s'endormir.

- Mec, lève-toi. C'est plus le moment de dormir.

- Mmm.

- Arrête de faire genre que tu dors.

- Tu m'as dit que tu me trouvais mignon, quand j'étais prêt à m'endormir.

- J'déconnais.

- Tu le pensais vraiment.

- Ouai bah j'déconnais encore.

Jensen n'insista pas mais se contenta de sourire, tout en regardant Misha qui évitait son regard.

- Jensen, c'est toujours moi qui gagne à ce jeu là.

- On verra bien.

Misha lui fit une petite tape sur la tête et sourit doucement.

- Et au fait Misha, c'est pas moi qui t'ai pris dans les bras cette nuit !

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Jensen ! On sait très bien qui va perdre ! lui répondit Misha tout en sortant de la chambre.

Après avoir pris toutes leurs affaires et les avoir rangés à l'arrière de la voiture, Misha et Jensen étaient de nouveau sur la route. Misha regardait par la fenêtre et était étrangement silencieux. Au moins Jensen avait la paix et ne subissait pas toutes les conneries que Misha pouvait lui sortir. Au fond, il savait très bien que Misha était un type formidable, avec un cœur en or. Il l'avait toujours su. Seulement Misha ne montrait jamais rien. Il ne montrait pas quand il allait mal, il ne montrait pas quand il avait peur, quand il avait honte, il ne montrait rien. Et il ne montrerait certainement pas les effets que Jensen avait sur lui. Il ne montrerait certainement pas sa dépendance pour le blond.

Il avait pris la bouteille d'eau et était en train de boire lorsque Jensen roula dans un trou sur la route. Misha renversa toute l'eau sur lui.

- Putain de merde.

Jensen éclata de rire.

- Je déteste çaaa ! Ça me colle partout. Pas question que je reste comme ça.

Alors Misha enleva son tee-shirt et se retrouva torse nu. Jensen le regarda un instant puis détourna le regard. Misha commença à enlever son pantalon, également mouillé et Jensen eut chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Misha se rappela de l'épisode d'hier soir et tourna sa tête vers Jensen qui était plus concentré sur Misha que sur la route.

- Eh, regarde la route.

- Mets quelque chose sur toi alors.

- J'avais oublié que tu perdais tout tes moyens quand je..

- Juste, habille toi et ferme la tu veux.

- T'es tout rouge.

Jensen ne répondit rien. Misha rit. Il finit par prendre des vêtements de rechange dans son sac à l'arrière et les enfila.

- C'est bon, j'rigole juste Jensen. Tu sais très bien comment j'suis.

-…

- J'sors des vannes et j'te fais chier juste parce que je sais pas comment te le dire autrement.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien quoi. Tu sais très bien que t'es pas qu'un ami pour moi Jensen.

-…

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es bien plus que ça.

Jensen resserra son volant et sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

- Jensen ?

- …. Je… T'es sérieux là ?

Misha ne répondit rien durant quelques secondes.

- Nan j'voulais juste voir ta réaction, et putain c'était marrant !

Misha se mit à rire et après avoir réalisé, Jensen freinât d'un coup, brutalement, en plein milieu de la route. Il sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte. Misha se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Déjà une vague de culpabilité se fit sentir. Il sortit doucement de la voiture et s'approcha de Jensen qui avait mis son poing sur sa bouche et avait fermé les yeux. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Jensen j'suis désolé je…

- MAIS FERME TA GUEULE PUTAIN. Tu ne peux pas, tu peux pas déconner avec ça merde Misha !

- Je…

- Je veux rien entendre, tu comprends ! Tu joues pas avec les sentiments des gens comme ça Misha, tu peux pas faire ça ! Mais toi tu sais pas ce que c'est hein ! T'es as rien à foutre de toute façon ! PUTAIN

-…

- Mais moi Misha, moi t'y as pensé ? Est-ce que t'y as pensé ? Tu fais comme si c'était pas important, mais ça l'est, ça l'est pour moi en tout cas ! Bordel, j'suis fou de toi Misha, t'entends ? J'SUIS FOU DE TOI MERDE. Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire ? Tu joues avec moi, et je le supporte pas, parce que t'as pas le droit Misha, t'as pas le droit.

- Jensen…

- Alors oui, oui j'suis amoureux, oui j'suis complètement dépendant de toi et que ça te fasse marrer ou pas, moi je ne déconne pas avec ça. Alors maintenant, juste, ferme la, et laisse moi. J'en ai marre de t'entendre. T'es vraiment trop con.

Jensen avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne pleura pas. Il rentra dans la voiture et ferma la porte, laissant Misha dehors. Celui-ci fini par retourner dans la voiture sans rien dire. Il n'osait plus regarder Jensen et se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait envie de se donner des claques. Putain ce qu'il était con. Jensen avait tellement raison. Il était vraiment trop con.

Jensen redémarra. Personne ne dit un mot durant le temps restant du trajet. Ils arrivèrent devant un nouvel hôtel et s'y arrêtèrent. Ils réservèrent une chambre avec deux lits séparés cette fois. La gérante de l'hôtel les conduisit à leur chambre.

- Voilà, c'est ici.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Oh, et au fait, vous feriez un très joli couple, ensemble vous savez !

- Mêlez vous de vos affaires, merci. Répondit Jensen en rentrant dans la chambre.

Misha lança un regard désolé à la dame et excusa Jensen. Misha rentra à son tour, ferma la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci.

- Ecoute Jensen… J'suis désolé… Vraiment..

- Il n'y a pas d'excuses qui tiennent Misha, je veux plus en parler.

Misha n'insista pas mais se promit de le faire plus tard. Quand Jensen serait calmé.

Misha s'était tut durant toute la soirée. Il n'avait fait aucunes remarques, aucuns commentaires. Il avait simplement parlé à Jensen normalement. Sans sous entendus, sans le taquiner. Il voulait se racheter mais il ne savait pas comment. Il se sentait tellement mal. C'était évident que Jensen allait mal réagir. Parce qu'on ne faisait pas ça, on ne plaisantait pas avec ça. Mais Misha lui, il avait juste voulu rigoler un peu. En faisant ce qui lui passait par la tête. Sans penser aux conséquences. Parce que d'habitude, il s'en foutait des conséquences. Mais si cela voulait dire faire du mal à Jensen, son Jensen, alors non, il ne l'acceptait pas. Personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Il était tellement protecteur avec lui, toujours. Mais cette fois, lui-même lui avait fait mal. Et Misha ne se le pardonnait pas.

Jensen ne le regardait plus longtemps dans les yeux. Il gardait ses distances. Il n'agissait pas naturellement. Il gardait pour lui des remarques qu'il aurait d'habitude faites à voix haute. Parce qu'il en voulait à Misha. Il lui en voulait tellement. Mais pourtant il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Il avait toujours tout pardonné au brun.

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller dormir, Jensen se glissa dans ses draps et fut bien content de ne pas partager son lit avec le brun. Misha le regarda un instant, debout devant lui, sans rien faire. Il soupira sans faire de bruit puis alla à son tour dans son lit. Il éteignit la lumière.

- Jensen, tu dors ?

- Oui.

Misha laissa échapper un petit rire. Jensen avait fini par se détendre un peu et de se comporter de façon plus habituelle avec lui.

- Jensen, je sais que tu m'en veux. Et j'm'en veux tellement aussi. Ça me tue d'avoir fait ça. De t'avoir fait du mal. J'suis sincèrement désolé.

- … Bonne nuit Misha.

* * *

><p>See you soon ! Review ? :D<p>

Ave.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde! :)

Alors voilà la dernière partie de cette petite histoire, qui, j'espère vous a plu et vous à fait rire. Parce qu'elle est censé être un peu rigolote parfois. Voilà, en tout cas, merci aux reviews que j'ai reçues!

Je précise juste que si vous avez un compte ici je vous réponds en MP, sinon je vous répond ici, à chaque début de chapitre (enfin, sachant que c'est le dernier chapitre, voilà) et que MÊME si c'est la fin, vous pouvez encore mettre des reviews, avec PLAISIR même!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Jensen se réveilla, Misha dormait encore. Il se leva, et s'approcha du lit de Misha. Il le regarda un instant, sans rien faire. Il avait beau s'interdire de le penser, putain ce que Misha était beau. Depuis des mois il y pensait. A Misha. Misha par-là, Misha par-ci. Le brun hantait ses pensées. Il les hantait depuis que Jensen s'était rendu compte à quel point il tenait à lui. Il avait refusé d'y croire. Il refusait d'assumer. Mais c'était trop tard, il était complètement atteint. Atteint de cette maladie incurable. L'amour.<p>

Il tapota l'épaule de Misha pour le réveiller. Le brun prit sa couverture et se cacha dessous.

- Laisse-moi dormir Jensen.

Jensen rit puis retira la couverture pour voir la tête de Misha qui se cacha avec ses mains de la lumière.

- Aaaah ! Trop de lumière !

Misha finit par se lever. Il était dans un pyjama trop fois trop grand pour lui, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés. Il se frotta les yeux. Jensen le regarda de haut en bas puis tourna la tête rapidement. Il fallait qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça. Mais il n'y était pour rien. Ce n'était pas humain d'être comme ça. Misha se rapprocha de lui.

- Bonjour Jensen, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Puis il disparut dans la salle de bain.

Jensen en profita pour s'asseoir et calmer les battements de son cœur. Misha allait finir par l'achever.

Ils avaient prévu de faire une randonnée, pas trop longue. Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture avec leur sac pour la journée.

- Merde, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille. J'reviens.

- Nan c'est bon j'vais te le chercher.

Misha sortit de la voiture et retourna dans la chambre. Il trouva le portefeuille du blond et en le prenant quelque chose en tomba. Il le ramassa. C'était une photo de ses parents. Puis derrière, une photo d'eux. Lui et Jensen. Misha sourit bêtement sans s'en rendre compte. Il replaça les deux photos dans le porte-monnaie et retourna dans la voiture, il le tendit au blond en souriant. Jensen démarra et ils partirent.

- Tu sais Jensen, j't'aime bien.

- Pourquoi tu m'dis ça ?

- Parce que j't'aime bien.

- Moi aussi ducon.

Ils marchaient depuis une bonne heure maintenant, mais arrivé à un croisement, ils ne savaient pas quel chemin prendre. Ils partirent demander à un homme dans la trentaine des renseignements. L'homme leur répondit et attarda son regard sur Jensen.

- Merci encore monsieur.

- J'vous en prie, appeler moi Victor, répondit l'homme en faisant un grand sourire à Jensen.

- Ouai c'est ça, au revoir, dit Misha en prenant Jensen par le bras et l'entraînant loin de l'homme. Il ne comprenait pas comment Jensen pouvait se laisser draguer par ces espèces d'hommes pervers et complètement stupides.

- Pourquoi t'es désagréable comme ça Misha ?

- Mais enfin, j'suis pas désagréable ! Ce con te drague tranquillement et toi tu le repousse même pas. Tu vois bien que c'est juste un gros pervers ce mec !

- Et si j'avais juste envie de me faire draguer ?

- Pas avec ce genre de gars. Il te mérite pas du tout.

Jensen sourit doucement mais n'insista pas plus. Misha était jaloux. Misha était jaloux. Le mot résonnait dans sa tête et il ne s'en lassait pas. Misha était jaloux.

A la fin de la journée, après avoir marché trois bonnes heures, être retourné à l'hôtel pour prendre une douche, ils décidèrent d'aller dans un bar, histoire de passer la soirée quelque part. Ils prirent une bière et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Le bar se remplissait et sur la piste de danse les gens se faisaient plus nombreux. Misha regarda Jensen un instant.

- Oh non, non, je ne danserais pas Misha.

- Alleeeeer Jensen ! Ça fait longtemps !

- Non, pas ce soir Misha.

- Alleeeeeeeer… !

Jensen céda et se laissa entraîner par Misha sur la piste. Misha souriait et se mit à danser, pas forcément très bien, mais il n'avait pas honte. Il s'en foutait. Il avait pris Jensen par la main et le fit tourner sur lui-même. Jensen se laissa faire. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas dansés comme des abrutis, tout les deux. Mais quand la musique changea pour un slow, Jensen lâcha la main de Misha et s'apprêta partir. Mais Misha le rattrapa par le bras et le ramena contre lui.

- M'accorderiez vous cette danse, cher ami ? dit Misha, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Jensen ne répondit rien et essaya de regarder autre chose que Misha en face de lui. Mais c'était impossible. Alors il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Misha. Durant toute la danse il ne le quitta pas du regard. Seulement des fois, pour descendre ses yeux sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne les regardait jamais trop longtemps, conscient du risque que c'était. Mais le regard de Misha le déstabilisait et lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Ils étaient si proches. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher de quelques centimètres en avant pour aller prendre possession des lèvres du brun. En une seconde il pourrait le faire. Mais il était paralysé. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il était certain que Misha l'entendait. Quand la musique se termina, ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien faire. Puis Jensen lâcha Misha qui en fit de même, et partit. Misha resta sur la piste, complètement perdu. Puis il rattrapa Jensen qui sortait du bar et le prit par l'épaule. Le blond se retourna.

- Jensen… S'il-te-plait écoute moi. Ecoute, j'suis un handicapé des sentiments, je sais pas comment on fait, j'ai jamais su faire. Mais merde Jensen j'peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu me rends complètement niaiseux alors que tu sais que je déteste ça. Je crève de jalousie quand y en a un qui s'approche un peu trop de toi, parce que merde quoi, les autres ont pas le droit de s'approcher de toi. Le fait qu'on puisse te faire du mal me fout dans une colère folle, et quand moi j'te fais du mal j'voudrais m'exploser la gueule tellement j'm'en veux. Oui j'te trouve adorable quand t'es prêt à t'endormir, mais bordel, t'es adorable tout le temps. Quand tu rigoles, quand tu souris, quand tu rougis… et j'en passe. Putain Jensen, moi aussi j'suis fou de toi. J'ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. J'crèverais pour toi.

Jensen ne répondit rien, il se contenta de baisser la tête et de regarder ses pieds. Il releva la tête et le regarda un instant, sans rien dire pour autant.

- … Tu viens ?...

Alors Misha se mit à marcher à quelque pas derrière le blond, déçu et frustré. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'insulta lui-même, se traitant d'imbécile. Comme si Jensen allait accepter ses excuses tout de suite, il avait vraiment mal penser. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Jensen tremblait. Depuis cette danse son cœur ne s'était pas ralenti, il avait même accélérer quand Misha avait parlé. Il allait exploser. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Misha était à côté de lui. Il était près... Si près. Mais il devait se retenir. Il devait résister. Pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas céder maintenant. Pourtant tout son être lui criait le contraire.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et devant leur porte. Jensen sortit la clé de sa poche et essaya de la rentrer dans la serrure. Mais ses mains tremblaient toujours, et il n'y arrivait pas. Alors Misha posa sa main sur la sienne, doucement, et lui prit la clé. Il la rentra dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, puis il redonna la clé à Jensen, en lui lançant un petit sourire. Jensen détourna le regard en rougissant. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et Jensen referma la port en s'adossant à celle-ci. Misha enlevait son manteau quand Jensen l'attrapa par le poignet et le poussa doucement contre le mur. Il s'approcha du brun, jusqu'à être très proche. Misha avait les yeux braqués sur lui, mais ne disait rien. Ses joues étaient plus roses que d'habitude, peut-être à cause de la froideur de dehors, peut-être et surement à cause de Jensen tout proche de lui. Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et cela suffit à Jensen pour céder. Et en l'espace d'une seconde leurs lèvres étaient scellées. Quand il se séparèrent, chamboulés et à bout de souffle, Jensen posa une de ses mains sur la joue du brun sans rien dire. Mais Misha reprit possession des lèvres de Jensen et la main que le blond avait posé sur sa joue glissa dans sa nuque, ce qui approfondit le baiser. Une nouvelle fois ils se séparèrent et replongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Misha sourit et Jensen baissa les yeux. Le brun se détacha de Jensen et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il posa une main sur ses lèvres et continuait de sourire bêtement.

Il finit par sortir de la salle d'eau, seulement en boxer encore une fois, les cheveux mouillés. Il prit ses affaires dans son sac puis relava la tête vers Jensen qui le fixait depuis qu'il était sortit.

- Dis, faut que t'arrêtes de me fixer à chaque fois que je sors de la douche.

- Et toi faut que t'arrête d'en sortir toujours presque nu, tu vas finir par m'achever.

Misha sourit et prit tout son temps pour enfiler son pyjama. Jensen était déjà dans son lit et regardait autre part. Misha resta un instant debout, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller dans son propre lit.

- Jenseeen...?

- Mmm ?

- Tu me fais une place ?

Jensen soupira puis se décala pour laisser Misha venir à ses côtés. Le brun sourit, victorieux et resta proche de Jensen.

- T'as de belles photos dans ton portefeuille Jensen.

- Depuis quand tu fouilles dans mes affaires toi ?

- J'ai pas fouillé, c'est juste tombé.

- Mmm.

- Tu sais Jensen, je t'aime bien.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Non mais... Je t'aime beaucoup.

- Je sais.

Jensen sourit et tourna la tête vers Misha.

- T'es adorable Misha.

Le brun replongea son regard dans celui de Jensen et ne le quitta plus. Il se perdait dans les yeux verts devant lui. Il s'y perdait à chaque fois qu'il osait les regarder un peu trop longtemps. Jensen tourna la tête et éteignit la lumière. Mais même dans l'obscurité Misha voyait très clairement Jensen, son visage, ses traits, ses yeux, ses lèvres, tout. Et il ne se lassait pas de le regarder.

Jensen s'était retourné et avait fermé les yeux, quand il sentit Misha se rapprocher de lui et passer un bras sur sa taille, tout en l'embrassant sur le front, puis sur la joue, puis dans le cou. Misha enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Jensen et ne bougea plus.

- Moi aussi j'crèverais pour toi, Misha.

Misha ne répondit rien mais resserra son étreinte.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Tout était dit.

* * *

><p>Voili voilouuuuuuu!<p>

Reviews ? :D

Adieu! (Ou peut-être pas!)


End file.
